


夏の恋 (Natsu no Koi)

by Crimson_Dreams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Dreams/pseuds/Crimson_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the heat of Summer approaching, the Karasuno Volleyball Club goes on a training camp by the beach. Along with Summer time love, heartbreak is surely around the corner. According to Shoyo, Tobio begins to start acting weird from the second day of the training camp. What on Earth could be going on with Tobio? What does Tobio have to say when he plans to meet with Shoyo outside of the Inn while the others are asleep? </p><p>/This is the first time I've written anything for several years, so apologies for any mistakes or if the first few chapters are a little weird and I'm also getting used to the characters personalities and such but I swear I'll improve with time, sorry for any inconveniences/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Summer Time!

_It's finally time for the summer training camp!_

The young energetic redhead sprinted around the house excited, as today was the day his volleyball club would be heading to the beach for a training camp for a week. He couldn't wait to spend the week practicing his skills in volleyball and swimming with his teammates when their practice is done for the day. As he hurried around the house to finish some last minute chores, a youngling sat at the dining table, eating her breakfast.

"Onii-chan! Stop running around, you'll break something!" The shouts from his little sister, Natsu, snapped Shoyo out of his fantasies of the trip with a bundle of dirty laundry held tightly in his arms. The sight of his little sister glaring at him with her cheeks puffed like a pufferfish to form her pouting face couldn't disrupt his good spirits, he only grinned before walking to the laundry and returning to pat her on the head while muttering an apology. He continued to finish the chores with a small skip instead of sprinting while humming random tunes he was making up on the spot.

WIth his chores done and his bag checked, the young Shoyo was ready to go and pedaling to the metting spot by 7:30 am.  
The morning air was slightly cool with a hint of humidity, which was what Shoyo found the best to ride in when he would ride to school on a normal day. With an exale, he picked up his pace as he zoomed down a mountain while giving himself a little cheer as excitement pumped through his veins once again.

***

The amount of time that took the redhead to reach the designated meeting spot was oblivious to him, but he could tell he was early from the absence of his teammates, excluding his partner, Tobio Kageyama. His stoic expression gave Shoyo the inability of not being able to tell if Tobio was pleased or disappointed that they were the first two club members to arrive at said place.

"Yo." Shoyo greeted in a casual fashion as he hopped off his bike like a spring and held the handle bars as he neared the 'King of the Court' or so they used to say. The king gave the spiker the same greeting in return. The two first-years then stood in silence, Shoyo not being sure how to make a conversation outside of volleyball and Tobio just wanting silence, blissful silence. Despite Tobio wanting silence, Shoyo discovered something to talk about, "Hey, Kageyama, are you excited about the training camp?"

A heavy sigh filled the silence that followed Shoyo's question before Tobio answered, "I suppose. Not as excited as you clearly, but as long as we get some good practice done then I'll be satsified." As Shoyo looked up at the sky, satisfied with Tobio's response, Tobio then stole a glance at Shoyo. Shoyo was oblivious to the glance, but when he turned to look at his team mate, he saw Tobio with a expression other than his usual stoic one. As soon as Shoyo saw the said expression, Tobio instantly went back to his stoic self then adverted his gaze. Shoyo was sure he saw a little pink on his cheeks but just dismissed it as mild sunburn since he guessed that he was probably jogging at the light of dawn to prepare himself for the first day of training camp.

Shoyo couldn't help but smile, feeling proud of Tobio's commitments to the team. "W-What are you grinning at, dumbass?" Tobio growled lightly as he saw Shoyo's idiotic grin, his composure slipping lightly to expose some embarrassment, but for what? The fact that he was being recognised for his efforts to his high school volleyball team? Maybe something else?

Tobio composed himself once more at the sight of another team mate approaching them, Ryunosuke Tanaka. Ryunosuke greeted his juniors with a cheerful greeting and a small nod to the setter and spiker. "Yo, you two, it's nice to see my kouhais ready and looking pumped for a summer training camp. This week is gonna be great, especially since Kiyoko-san is gonna be with us.~" The second year student suddenly appeared to have a pink aura to his juniors, making them both sigh in sync. At that fact, Shoyo grinned at his partner, and Tobio shook his shoulder at the redhead and took the few steps towards his senpai, engaging the wing spiker of the team in a general conversation.  


	2. Training Camp Day 1: Part 1

As everyone gradually arrived to the meeting spot, they made their way down to the beach for some friendly volleyball. As clear blue skies and vibrant yellow sand came into view of Shoyo, he cheered out loudly, causing normal citizens to turn their heads to look at the strange redhead, yelling into the open air. Shoyo then sprinted down to the shore and rolled up his shorts to his thighs before kicking his shoes and socks off and began splashing in the water, laughing and giggling with the bliss of the sensation of cool water in the middle of summer.

Tobio came charging after the idiotic redhead, shouting out insults about how he was embarrassing the school and how they were here for volleyball and not swimming, there were also insults that shouldn't be said, although the people at the beach had heard said insults. Despite the insults, Shoyo continued to giggle and kick at the water, some splashes wetting the Karasuno sport uniform of Tobio Kageyama.

With a vein popping on the top of his head, the setter grabbed the redhead spiker by the collar and dragged him to the shore before shouting some more insults to him, this time, actually affecting the redhead and making him beg for mercy as Tobio dragged the pleading Shoyo to the rest of the volleyball team, who were apologising to the innocent people that had to witness the wrath of their 'King of the Court'.

"I-I'm sorry, Kageyama, so please stop with that dangerous look in your eyes, I'm truly sorry!" Tobio stood in front of the redhead with his arms crossed over his chest with dark, piercing eyes that looked like it could sow away a soul at any given moment. After several moments of listening to Shoyo’s pleads and glancing around the crowd that had slowly gathered to witness what would go down, Tobio let out a loud sigh and tried to give a small smile, which turned to a crooked, devilish grin, causing Shoyo to flinch.

“I-I suppose, if you’ve learned your lesson about us coming here was to practice volleyball and not swimming, then I’ll let you go, for today only.” His voice was tense and he felt like it too. To be honest, he wanted to brawl with Shoyo in the sand to teach him a lesson about embarrassing Karasuno’s name but with the amount of people around, he would do more damage than what Shoyo has done. With another sigh, Tobio shoved his hands into his pockets then walked off to where the manager was setting up the volleyball net, taking no notice to what just happened between the two trouble makers.

“P-Phew, I thought he was gonna do something scary then...” letting out a heavy sigh that was filled with nervousness, Shoyo sat on the sand, his legs spread out before pouting. “That king annoys me sometimes, like geez, can’t I enjoy myself a little?” He complained as he looked up at his teammates whom had a slightly annoyed look in their eyes.

With a small smile, Koushi crouched down to the young redhead with his hands on his knees to support his body. “Ya know, Hinata, Kageyama didn’t do anything because he was mature enough to know that if he did anything, he would make the situation worse, along with shaming the Karasuno name.” Koushi gently poked at the _Karasuno High School_ embroidery on Shoyo’s shirt before the oblivious Shoyo then had a sudden realisation after a few moments as Sugawara’s words slowly sunk in his thick skull.

“Sugawara-senpai… I’m sorry about how I acted, but, that dumbass Kageyama didn’t have to act the way he did. He could’ve just calmly told me and not make a big scene about it which leaves him sulking off.” Shoyo pouted, knowing he wasn’t in the wrong; there was nothing wrong in enjoying himself was there? “Also, he gets so worked up about me, he doesn’t go off at Tanaka-senpai when he does something wrong; it’s always me.” He then looked down, his mind wondering about why Kageyama would just pick on him and not others in the club; although, he was picked on the most, sometimes Yuu and Ryuunosuke would sometimes witness the king’s wrath. Unknown to the first year spiker, some of the other club members such as Daichi, Koushi and Ryuunosuke had a moment where they had a devilish grin due to the fact that they knew why Tobio was so frustrated and worked up about Shoyo. Where they going to tell Shoyo anything? Of course not.

The other members that stood around wore clueless expressions as they looked at the three goofballs grinning, wondering what was there to smile about?

But when Shoyo lifted his head up again, their faces went serious as they peered down at them. Ryuunosuke then crouched down and looked deep into the redhead’s eyes. “Yo, Hinata, don’t worry about what happened because our beautiful manager has wonderfully put up our volleyball net, so let’s go and enjoy some good old volleyball, okay?” With this, Shoyo jumped up, in highs spirits again due to the mention of volleyball. He turned to the net to race to it but then sighed softly as he saw his formidable ally, but somewhat enemy right now. Tobio stood with a volleyball held in between both of his hands while he stared at it intently.

_What is that King thinking about? He’s looking at that ball pretty seriously; maybe he’s planning to make his throws harder so I miss them._

Shoyo panicked as soon as he thought of the possibility that Tobio was going make him fail at his spiking by doing difficult throws. Wait, Shoyo already can spike his difficult throws.

_But, what if he’s been practicing on a new type of throw just to throw me off in the game?_

With the stress and panic about Tobio and this throws, a mild stomach ache began to surface and a growl ripped through the chatter of the other team members, making them aware of another Shoyo stomach ache like he would usually get when he would get nervous about a strong opponent that the team would verse.

“U-Ugh…” Shoyo groaned out and immediately waddled over to the captain, Daichi, while hugging his stomach as he groaned out, “Captain, I’ll be gone for a while…”

Daichi, obviously concerned, rested his hand on the redhead’s shoulder in a soothing way but he found it strange that he was ill at this time as he seems to be always up to a practice match with his club mates. “What’s the problem, Hinata?” the concerned captain asked while looking the first year over. Unable to speak, Shoyo just walked on to the public toilets before his stomach ruptured his breakfast from this morning.

From a distance, Tobio watched the redhead with a worried look, feeling like he had been too rough on him before, but a part of him felt like he deserved it from the way of how idiotic he acted beforehand.

As the redhead made his journey up to the public toilets in his high school sports uniform, Tobio watched from afar, a volley ball still held in between his hands. The young raven haired setter couldn’t help but stare at the redhead’s behind. He took it in, not to sound perverted or anything. Even though he was sure he would never be able to touch Shoyo with endearment like he wishes to, he tried to memorize the shape of his buttocks and the developing muscles on throughout his body, but it was kinda difficult to see them from this much of a distance but he still smiled.

He wondered to himself if admiring him from this distance without saying anything about his feelings about Shoyo would be satisfied, he was sure they wouldn’t from the amount of hours he has spent late at night staring at the ceiling and only seeing that beautiful face in front of him, even though his personality pissed him off sometimes. Overall, he may or may not have feelings of romantic relations to the first year spiker, and he may not have the courage to say them just yet and he was completely fine with waiting. With a smile, he threw the ball up a short distance while still gazing at Shoyo finally reach the bathrooms before—

“Kageyama, I thought you had more manners than to stare at a man’s ass without permission.” With a cry from the sudden sensation of someone whispering down his neck, Tobio jumped backwards and began to grow red now that he was caught out while admiring a sweet thing. Ryuunosuke stood there with a smirk with his hands in the pockets of his shorts and chuckled before taking a step closer to the embarrassed setter. “Well, well, what do we have here, one of my kouhai’s perving on one of my other kouhai’s. Hmm, what should I do about this?” He chuckled once more and Tobio started to panic, not wanting his feelings to be found out so soon. And so, he tried to play it off cool.

“I have no idea what you are talking about, I-I don’t think those girls in the direction that Shoyo went are a kouhai of yours.” He smirked lightly and prayed to the god for thanks that there were actually some girls sun tanning together.

Despite the smart comment, Ryuunosuke leaned in to the setter and spoke in a hushed tone, “In this small time that we have known each other, I am sure that I can tell what and who you would look at from your actions, silly kouhai.” He smirked then turned and walked off to Yuu and the others, leaving an embarrassed and blushing Tobio standing there, unable to think. He was an open book to his team mates?


End file.
